


Of Collars And Cooking

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Cooking and Baking, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pet Play, Shopping, they're switches in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dean and Castiel, grossly domestic by day and surprisingly kinky by night (and day).  </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Snippets from the life of a stupidly perfect couple ugh they ruined my life and I hate them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I wrote it during a lecture (which tells you a lot about how boring those are lol) and I didn't bother changing anything afterwards ~~and yes I know there aren't actually any collars involved~~. Basically it's just the pointless ramblings of a super bored student and I thought I might as well post them here^^

It’s one of those days again. Dean and Cas are both happy switches when it comes to their bedroom shenanigans, but from time to time they have difficulties deciding who is going to play which role that day.

Now it’s Friday, they have the whole weekend ahead of them and they agreed to make it special. The only problem is that they can’t agree who should be the sub for the next two days. Both offered to do it, but the other always assured he wouldn’t mind doing it himself and refused the offer. It’s not the first time it happens and they have a plan for situations like this. Granted, they could have picked an easier game than chess, but the fact that it’s so complicated and requires concentration makes it fun.

Usually they’re already far past being able to think clearly by the time they sit down to play. They’re both naked (which is distracting enough in itself), each having a remote controlled vibrator inside of him and wearing cock rings. The rules are simple, every time one of them loses a piece, his vibrator gets turned up to the next higher setting. Whoever loses the game or gives up before the end has to let the other decide whether they want to be the dom or sub this time around.

It works well for them, but usually they don’t make it to the end of the game. This time, Dean gives up halfway through.

On one memorable occasion they had foregone the chess completely, instead opting for some good old fashioned 69-ing. The vibrators and cock rings stayed in place and it didn’t take long for one of them to break and start begging for release. Overall they’re both quite happy with the way they agreed to handle this kind of problem.

*******

Dean is the better cook. That’s just a fact and Castiel would never even dare argue about it. To his credit though, he catches on pretty quick whenever Dean tries to teach him something new.

Before he met Dean, Castiel mostly lived off of fast food places, delivery services and the occasional small meal he made himself. He had never made it past the stage of spaghetti with tomato sauce, after a particular nasty incident while attempting to make curry he claimed everything else was just too difficult. Dean nearly had a heart attack when Castiel told him all that.

Ever since then he’s made it his mission to turn Castiel into a decent cook. It works for the most part. There were a lot of minor (and a few major) accidents in the beginning, but over time Dean actually became comfortable with leaving Cas alone in the kitchen for more than a few seconds. By now, Castiel can cook dinner for the both of them without supervision and without asking questions every five seconds. Dean still does a lot of backseat driving though, mostly just to annoy Cas and to see that cute frown on his face that he loves so much.

Whenever Cas makes something simple that doesn’t 100% require his attention Dean dares to be a little more distracting, sneaking his arms around Cas’ waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling his cheek. And it doesn’t even matter how much Cas pretends to be annoyed, they both know he loves it.

*******

Dean sits at the kitchen table, checking emails on his laptop. The house is quiet and he really should focus on his work, but as always, having Cas keep his soft dick in his mouth makes it hard (almost literally). It’s one of those things Cas loves, but that Dean doesn’t really get. Sure, having his own personal cockwarmer is kind of awesome, but doing it himself? Sucking Cas’ dick might be one of his favorite activities but that doesn’t mean he’s into this too. Sometimes he does it because it makes Cas happy and that’s reason enough for Dean, but luckily for him Cas prefers to be on the giving end anyway so it all works out.

Dean likes to rewatch his favorite movies from time to time and when it’s one Cas isn’t overly interested in he will simply kneel in front of Dean, silently asking him for permission. Dean will never not admire Cas’ ability to sit still for the entirety of whichever movie he chooses. He loves running his fingers through Castiel’s hair and knowing that he likes this just as much as Dean does. Occasionally Dean will look down, and seeing Cas with his eyes closed, lips wrapped around his cock and a look of pure bliss on his face totally makes up for the fact that Cas doesn’t like the movie.

*******

Dean is not only a good cook, he also makes the best pie. He has his mother to thank for that, who taught him how to make it when he was still a child. He’s happy with having that skill, because really, what more does a man need and so that’s where his knowledge about baking ends.

Cas on the other hand is a professional when it comes to baking, which is not surprising considering his parents own a bakery, and in return for Dean’s cooking lessons Cas teaches him how to bake. More often than not it ends with both of them covered in flour and/or pastry fillings and laughing at each other so hard they can’t breathe.

Once Castiel learned about Dean’s obsession with pie he started making them for Dean whenever he had the time. Of course he could say it was only to make Dean happy but it would be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the ‘thank you’-make out sessions that usually followed.

*******

Wearing a cock cage can be frustrating. It’s even worse when your partner is wearing one too.

They’ve done this before, when they wanted to spend more time together but without constantly trying to fuck each other on the nearest flat surface. They just really have problems controlling themselves, okay? Castiel had suggested it and after some initial doubts Dean had found he liked it.

They usually do it for two weeks every time and sure, sometimes he just wants to rip the damn cage off, or at least have Cas fuck him while he’s wearing it, but that would defeat the purpose and so far they managed to stay strong. Rutting against each other without being able to get anything out of it is kind of maddening, but they’re in this together and that’s enough to keep them satisfied for the moment.

*******

Dean and Cas are both very sappy and touchy-feely people and being in chastity only makes it worse. (Or better, depending on how you look at it.)

As frustrating as it is sometimes, not having to worry about getting off is kind of nice and there are plenty of other ways to enjoy each other’s company. They spend most of their time at home watching TV, kissing, cuddling, feeding each other popcorn and petting each other’s hair. In short, they’re being ‘super gross’. At least that’s what Sam said the one time they invited him for a Lord of the Rings marathon.

At night, they lie in bed and tell each other stories. Whether they’re true or made up doesn’t matter as long as they can make the other laugh. When they’re too tired to continue they kiss and curl up under the blankets, wrapped around each other, before falling asleep with small smiles on their faces.

*******

For the longest time it looked like they’d never try pet play. They were both a bit embarrassed about it and didn’t really know where to start, but eventually they figured it out. It doesn’t even have any sexual connotations for them, they just do it to escape.

When Dean goes into dog-mode he can forget about the stress of everyday life. He only wears a tail plug, leather mitts and knee pads and lets himself be lead around on a leash by Cas. Oddly enough, it’s more relaxing than arousing to him and he could spend hours getting handfed by Cas and having his hair petted.

Cas is more of a cat person and he gets really into it, meaning he spends the day sprawled out on the couch, mostly either ignoring Dean or being a little shit to him. That’s also why Dean always makes him wear a cock cage, otherwise Cas would be constantly pawing at his dick – not that he could get off using the fuzzy mitts he’s wearing. He actually looks really cute with the cat ears, the fluffy tail attached to the plug he’s wearing and the little bell that’s been clipped to his collar. Gracious as he is, he even lets Dean sit next to him on the couch in the evening, lets him pet and cuddle him and if Cas could, he would be purring the entire time.

*******

Shopping for clothes is always an interesting experience. They usually go together and no matter where they go, there’s always someone cooing over what a cute couple they are. Probably their own fault considering how many times they’ve been told by Sam not to make gooey eyes at each other in public. Anyway, it’s equally flattering and annoying.

The actual shopping part is usually a disaster. Dean loves trying everything on at least twice before deciding what he wants while Cas prefers the quick way and just grabs something and hopes it fits. It usually ends with Cas carrying around a bag full of clothes for an hour and being annoyed while he gives Dean advice on what to buy.

Grocery shopping is always 50% fun and 50% stress. There’s usually a lot of arguing involved about which brand is the best and if it’s more reasonable to buy the cheaper one even though it doesn’t taste as good. Unfortunately for Dean, Cas is almost as much of a health freak as Sam is, despite his love for burgers that’s nearly bordering on an obsession. Every time Dean has to watch Cas buy copious amounts of vegetables and fruit he dies a little on the inside. Sometimes he really regrets teaching Cas how to cook because it means that the threat ‘I won’t cook for you anymore’ is more or less completely ineffective these days.

By now Cas has also learned that the simple act of holding hands will always turn Dean into a blushing idiot and effectively shut him up; it’s something he uses against him at every given opportunity. A quick kiss to his cheek while interlacing their fingers allows Cas to buy whatever he wants without complaints while dragging a dumbly smiling Dean along through the store.

*******

Dean and Cas both agree that Naked Sundays are one of the best things ever. On those Sundays when they have literally nothing to do they don’t even bother getting dressed and just spend the day lazing around in their birthday suits.

They get a lot of stuff done at these times because no matter what anyone says, doing chores in the nude is just much more fun. Contrary to popular belief it doesn’t lead to more sex than usual, only to them unabashedly staring at each other and admiring the view. Watching your partner vacuum clean the living room should not be this hot.

The only exception they will make to the whole being naked thing are the panties Dean loves so much. Wearing them around the house gets him hard in no time and Cas usually has to use either a cock cage or –ring to keep him from coming too early. He’s not that much into it himself but seeing how they affect Dean gets him going too, and if Dean likes seeing him in panties, who is he to deny him?

*******

No matter how awesome the sex is, nothing will ever beat waking up next to Cas. Of course cuddling in bed late at night is nice. So is falling asleep wrapped around each other. But there’s nothing Dean loves as much as opening his eyes and seeing Cas’ face a few centimeters away from him.

Cas looks adorable when he’s asleep (even more so than usual) and Dean can never resist stroking his cheek with his fingertips or pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sometimes that will wake Cas up and he will be the grumpy little shit he always is in the morning but Dean doesn’t care. He will either get up and bring Cas coffee, or he stays and kisses Cas awake, which, much to Cas’ disgruntlement, works more often than not.

The best days are the ones when they don’t have to get up and can stay in bed until midday, just kissing, cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence. Trying to get a grumpy Cas to smile in the morning might be difficult, but the reward is wonderful and Dean wouldn’t change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of backstory was bothering me a bit so I used today's lecture to do something against that :p And look, I managed to sneak the collars in ;)

If you had asked either of them four years ago what they thought about the company’s so called ‘department meetings’, they would have told you they couldn’t care less. They still don’t care about them, but there would never be a time when they weren’t grateful that they existed.

Dean and Castiel work for the same company, Dean in logistics and occasionally customer service, Castiel in accounting. Every half year, all employees meet for one big party, the term ‘meeting’ was just used to make it sound more formal. Neither Dean nor Castiel ever went there, not until that one night nearly four years ago when their brothers had forced them to go.

Gabriel practically kicked Castiel out, telling him not to come back without photographic evidence that he actually went to the party. Dean had the same problem with Sam, his brother had made it very clear that Dean needed to socialize more and that he would drag him to the party by force if necessary.

The party was in full swing and Dean and Castiel were standing on opposite sides of the room, occasionally catching the other’s gaze. They had never met before, their paths during work not crossing, but it was obvious how uncomfortable they both were and that was what made Dean walk over to the blue eyed man.

They ended up in a diner. Conversation was flowing and it was surprisingly easy asking to meet again. Sam and Gabriel were just happy that their brothers were talking to someone that wasn’t them.

Over the course of the next six months they dated a lot. By unspoken agreement they didn’t go to the next party, instead going back to the diner. It’s that night when they’re in Cas’ apartment that Dean confesses. They had talked about sex before, agreed to wait and take it slow, especially after Castiel explained that he was still a virgin. Dean had been shocked about that but didn’t comment any further on it. What he had to say now was important though. Dean had always been more kinky than the people around him and it’s what made most of his relationships fail. But he knew he had to talk to Castiel about it, to explain so Castiel still had the option to back out, even though Dean knew he wanted to stay with Castiel, even if the man didn’t share his interests and desires.

It all went much better than Dean ever could have hoped for. Not only had Castiel accepted all his little fantasies, he had also admitted to being interested in these things himself even though he never tried it. Both of them had been surprised but very pleased by this turn of events. They did have sex that night, but they kept it sweet and vanilla, not only because it was Castiel’s first time but also because there were things to talk about if they wanted to live out their fantasies. What followed in the next two weeks were long and detailed discussions about safewords, kinks, fantasies, boundaries and limits, all meant to make sure that nothing could go wrong.

Shortly after that they bought collars for each other. Made of leather, Dean’s was dark green, Castiel’s blue. It was obvious that they could only wear them at home, so they also got bracelets that could be worn outside and at work. They weren’t fancy, just simple, small, golden chains around their wrists. It was a symbol of possessiveness even though no one else needed to know what they stood for.

It’s been nearly four years since then and they still wear the bracelets, but the wedding rings around their fingers send a much clearer message. They still work for the same company, they still don’t attend the parties. They have their families and a few close friends but for the most part they like to keep to themselves. Like every good couple they fight, like every good couple they make up. And most importantly, like every good couple, they are happy.


End file.
